


Clue Of The Cobalt Boy

by sweeteroda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeteroda/pseuds/sweeteroda
Summary: Teddy Lupin, Rose Granger-Weasley, Albus Potter, and James Potter all learn that they’ve been having the same dream of a hooded figure who watches them in their sleep. Things grow odd when Albus notices the hood peeking out from behind a bookshelf in the Potter home. Unfortunately, Scorpius Malfoy was in the wrong place at the wrong time when Rose decided to pick up a coin the fell from bad patchwork in the cloth.Or in which two of three Potter children, a Malfoy, and a Lupin are taken back into time against their will to deal with some unfinished business.
Relationships: Jily - Relationship, Rose Weasley/Original Character(s), Teddy Lupin/Original Character(s), scorbus - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Clue Of The Cobalt Boy

**Chapter One**

He thought that the hooded figure that visited him in his dreams was all just a figment of his imagination. In the back of his mind, he wondered if maybe he hadn’t successfully broken a curse, like he thought he did. He was a curse breaker after all, it was bound to happen at some point, but the Healer he saw in response to his worries said that he was okay, that he was just dreaming it all up. 

She was wrong. He wasn’t making it up and someone was definitely visiting him in his dreams. He later learnt that he had been the subject of a Dream Walker. They are attracted to people who have unfinished business with another and their job is to finish the business, whatever that may be. 

Teddy Lupin never thought that he would be the one to have unfinished business with another and he never expected that his god siblings and cousins would either. But what confused him most of all, was that Scorpius Malfoy was strung along. Teddy wondered if maybe he had been caught in the crossfire of whatever the Dream Walker cast on them. 

|++++|

“Albus, Scorpius, Rose, and Scorpius get over here!” yelled Teddy, growing impatient.

The three fifteen-year-olds and a sixteen-year-old had already broken a vase and shattered three picture frames; Harry and Ginny had barely even left ten minutes ago. Teddy had his wand in hand, preparing to fix the glass mess, but he wanted to scold the teenagers first.

“You called?” answered a smiling James Potter, walking into the common room with Albus, Rose, and Scorpius only centimeters behind him. 

“What the bloody hell is this?” Teddy gestured toward the mess, his hair momentarily spiking into a shade of red. “You promised Harry and Ginny not to make a fool of yourselves. They asked for a nice night out, can’t you give that to them? I’m getting tired of your bullshit.” Teddy waved his wand around the mess and muttered the incantation for the cleaning spell. “Bloody wankers, you selfish twats. I can’t believe I have to call you family,” muttered Teddy under his breath. 

“That wasn’t us,” Rose spoke, eyebrows furrowed. “We were playing Wizard’s Chess in Albus’s room. My dad just bought him a limited edition Chudley Cannons themed set for his birthday last week.”

“You have got to be fucking with me…” 

Teddy grumbled under his breath about Fred’s ghost haunting them all, but froze upon notice a black cloth peeking out from behind a bookshelf. Apparently, Albus had noticed it too.

“Teddy, I’ve seen this before,” mumbled Albus, lifting it into his rough, calloused hands. 

“Let me see that,” James said, ripping it away from Albus. “I have too. I saw someone wearing it in a dream last night. I couldn’t see their face, though. I swear I saw blonde hair one night, but when I confronted them, they just told me to shh. It sounded weird and it echoed.”

“James, I have been having the same dream for a year now,” voiced Teddy, growing concerned. “When did you start having it?”

“Did you say a year?” James asked. “That’s creepy, Ted. Mine started a year ago, as well.”

“I’ve been having the same one,” whispered Rose. 

Scorpius looked thoroughly confused, but listened nonetheless.

“I knew I wasn’t crazy,” said Teddy. “My dream always felt way too real to just be a dream. I thought I might have been cursed from a place I’ve had to attempt to curse-break, it happens. Vic’s got a nasty scar on her forearm from an old, cursed forest home in Brasil.” 

Victoriè Weasley was Teddy’s best friend; they have been since they were young, but Merlin’s pants she was a risk-taker. It usually worked in her favor, but unfortunately this time it hadn’t and she had been hurt in the process.

“I’m going to grab us some tea. We need to talk about this. Who’s the hooded figure? Should we tell our parents that we’ve been watched in our sleep?”

“They’ll just say we’re having a bad dream,” murmured Albus. “I’ve already tried that. Mum thought Dad should take me to a Mind Healer to see if everything was alright. I swear to Merlin the next time my Healer asks me who the hooded man represents, I’m going to strangle him.”

“Is he working with you for anger issues, too? You’ve obviously got them…” James taunted and Albus only scowled. 

“James, stop tormenting your brother,” Teddy scolded and then turned to smile at Scorpius. “Tea would be lovely, mate.”

Teddy took the black cloth in his hands and examined it closely. As he turned it around, flipping it back and forth, a small string came loose from bad patchwork. A single coin dropped to the floor, but Teddy was too focused on the cloth to notice it.

Scorpius entered the common room with a pot of tea, a cup of sugar, and milk. He set the glassware on the coffee table and turned around to see Rose lifting up a silver coin and turning it thrice in her hand.

“What’s this?” Rose asked, holding it up.

The coin began to glow bright blue, the light taking over the room and temporarily blinding the five in the room. Albus gasped as they were sucked into a vacuum of time and space, throwing them into a different era than they had grown up in. Although, they didn’t realize they were traveling to the past. Not until they all landed in the middle of a dark alleyway and Teddy laid across a dirty, wet The Daily Prophet newspaper that read, August 30th, 1975.

|++++|

The ground was cold and rough against his skin. Eyes closed, he couldn’t see a thing, but his face was pressed into the ground anyway, so it would have been dark regardless. Teddy forced himself up and looked around, confused as ever. What was he doing in the middle of a dark Diagon Alley alleyway so late at night? He hoped that he hadn’t got piss drunk again; Harry would kill him.

“Ted?” groaned Scorpius, pushing himself up from his feet. “What are we doing here?”

Teddy looked down at the dirty cobblestone streets and sighed. Perhaps, he hadn’t got drunk like he thought he did. He wouldn’t have when them around. Albus, Rose, and James stood up and looked around as well. They were all confused as ever, but nobody could remember where they were supposed to be.

Not until Rose spoke up, Teddy thought that nobody remembered. “Weren’t we just as Uncle Harry’s?”

And suddenly, Teddy remembered the dark figure from his dreams, finding that hood, and the glowing coin. If the ripped, soaking newspaper was any consolation to what had happened to them, then they had somehow managed to find themselves in 1975.

“Shit,” Teddy mumbled.


End file.
